


Life is ours (we live it our way)

by salytierra (octavaluna)



Series: Land of rabbits [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Human & Country Names Used, Humor, Iberian Brothers, M/M, Open Relationships, Sibling Incest, also shameless porn, lovable dorks that love each other very much, present day, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: "I'm going to make you scream so loud the neighbors are going to call the police on us.""Dare you."





	Life is ours (we live it our way)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the "Land of Rabbits" series. Set in present time. Title from Metallica's "nothing else matters"  
> (Because nothing else matters when they are together ♥ )
> 
> I promise you the story isn't as cheesy as that. They are both banter masters after all xP
> 
> Anyway, this is the first, fully explicit work that I post for this fandom in years. I missed writing porn so much!!  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

 

"Woah! What's that? So cool!" Spain exclaimed, taking a photo with his phone of a random building corner.

"You've seen this spot at least a thousand times already."

Completely ignoring his brother, Antonio ran ahead, snapping a picture of the street and then of a store and of an old littler bin.

"Do you have to do this every time you visit?!"

"What? I'm just showing my appreciation for your city. Oh! What a beautiful monument."

"Thanks, it commemorates the day I ditched your sorry, abusive ass and kicked you out of the window and my entire kingdom."

"Cool! Tell me more."

"AAAAAaaaa _aarrrgggggg_!!!! STOOOP!" Portugal threw his hands up in the air and just screamed to the skies, making several heads turn to look at him with suspicion.  Every.goddamn.time. Antonio adored acting like the most annoying tourist ever just to drive his brother up the wall. This is why he hated walking with him through Lisbon.

"Aw, c’mon bro. You know I'm just messing with you." The bastard looked way too amused for his own good. You'd think the fun in this would have worn out after the first two dozen times, but no. João just uttered a string of profanities under his breath and rolled his eyes, very pointedly ignoring the bubbly Spaniard hanging from his arm for the rest of the way home. Unfortunately, the best and the worst thing about Spain was that it was impossible to stay mad at him for long periods of time. Specially when he took out of his arsenal that warm smile and subtle touches.

 Still, once he was in front of his own door João turned around, grimacing at his companion.

"I'm not sure I should let you in with that attitude. You already have too many photos of my kitchen lamp alone."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out, you don't live with me."

"But I always stay with you when I'm visiting. Besides, I've got the key! That counts for something-"

"I gave it to you for _emergencies_." João grunted out, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look stern as Toni fished the keys out of his pocket, grinning like the fool he was.

"Ow, but you wouldn't let your baby brother sleep on the street, would you?" If Spain thought that ridiculous pout was going to work on him... Portugal was having a hard time not laughing though, heart swelling with an ill-timed burst of affection for that ridiculous man-child.

"My freeloading brother could simply go and find a hotel. Although-” João narrowed his eyes, playing along “-he could also work for his stay. Doesn’t that sound better?"

"Oh?" Spain arched an eyebrow, leaning against the door with his hands behind his back. João could hear the sound of the locks turning. "And what would the master have me do to pay for a bed to sleep in?" He tilted his head, blinking innocently, but in a second a treacherous smile shattered his poor impression of a flustered maiden. _What a dork._

Portugal grinned back, raising his open palms to push at Spain's chest.

Antonio stumbled backwards, pushing the door open with his body and guffawing as he turned around, tossing the keys into the air so João could snatch them up and close the door. Without looking back he pulled off his shirt too, getting rid of it the same way as with the keys.

João caught it in his hand, hiding his smirk in the fabric for a second before just dropping it to the floor.

He entered the bedroom a few seconds behind his brother, biting his lip at the picture of Antonio already naked and sitting on the edge of the bed in a pose that was both ridiculous and frustratingly sexy, as his crossed legs left just the right amount to the imagination - or would if Portugal hadn't become intimately familiar with every inch of Spain’s body since the dark ages, - and his arm and chest muscles bulging out from keeping his leaned back pose.

Unable to resist it, João took his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a picture.

"Who are you sending this to?"

"Hm... anyone you really want to drive mad for a few minutes?"

"I think Francis had a long meeting with his bosses this evening."

"Perfect." João grinned evilly as he sent the provocative picture to the unsuspecting country. And now that he was at it, to Ned too, just to distract the Dutchman from whatever he might have been planning to accomplish today.

Finally putting his phone on plane mode, he left it on a nearby table and stepped closer, using both hands to unbuckle slowly his belt.

Spain mirrored the devilish expression on his face, shifting his legs wider to show off the happy trail travelling from his navel down to his crotch. Toni's dick wasn't hard yet but already filling in nicely, resting heavy and blushed against his thigh.

"I'm going to use you until you beg me to stop with tears on that pretty face." João warned, reaching out and pitching his voice so low it practically reverberated in the air between them. Antonio shuddered, looking up at him from behind his eyelashes. Vibrant green rapidly giving way to black as his pupils dilated in response to the hand brushing down his chest, abdomen, and finally cradling teasingly through the soft curls at the base of his groin.

"Be careful, dear. Don't make promises that you won't be able to keep."

"Oh, I never do. Why? Have your other lovers failed to satisfy you lately?"

"I sleep roughly with the same people that you do. So be the judge." Antonio remarked as João traced with his thumb the bite mark on his hip.

"True. That one from Belgium?" He straightened up a bit, starting to unbutton his shirt as Toni reached for the fly of his jeans. "I swear that woman thinks that her bed-partners are waffles or something."

Antonio laughed, leaning forward to place an obscenely chaste kiss on the recently freed bulge of Portugal's underwear.

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to you covering me in marks too."

" _Hm?_ So now you have faith in my sexual prowess again?" João arched an eyebrow, finally discarding all of his upper clothes and stepping out of his pants. Spain looked him up and down, biting on the hungry curve of his lip.

"I never doubted it. But historically speaking... well you are way more prone to lose your mind under me than otherwise."

João gaped indignantly. "Excuse me!? When have you ever been able to say no to me, you slut? Name one single time!" He pushed at the laughing Antonio, crawling up on the bed to trap him between his thighs and arms. Spain didn't mind it one bit as he grinned up at his brother, full of mirth and mischief.

"Hey, I'm not stupid to say no to sex, specially if it’s with you. But which one of us is the screamer here?"

"Both."

"Oh, but if I don't remember it wrong, you made such a ruckus more than once that the servants broke in to make sure I wasn't murdering you or something. But you completely ignored them and kept begging me to ram it harder up your ass."

Portugal blushed furiously, glaring down at Spain, who looked like the cat that got the canary.

"I'm going to make you scream so loud the neighbors are going to call the police on us." He swore, and damn it if the tone of danger in his voice didn't light up every nerve in Spain's body, making his dick twitch in anticipation.

"Dare you-" he began, but was promptly shut up by a forceful kiss.

One kiss became a dozen, and then a myriad more. Insistent touches, teeth and nails sinking into flushed skin, and obscene words whispered into the room. Say what you want about the two of them, about how wrong and twisted their relationship was, about how it couldn't be healthy to continue with this dance of tug and pull forever, but an entire lifetime of orbiting around each other was good at least for one thing: to learn a lot. Portugal knew all of Spain's sweetest spots and kinks, knew where to touch, what to say and what buttons to push to make him lose all of his inhibitions. He knew that Antonio liked to know that tomorrow there would be marks left in visible places and that he didn't mind some pain when the heat was up high.

No matter how dirty, there was always an element of unique intimacy to their lovemaking, of reassurances and challenges thrown through the subtlest of gestures, a fraction of a look, a draw of breath, a quiver of a muscle or a laugh... Portugal knew that edge-play frustrated his brother to no end but secretly Spain enjoyed it. So took his sweet time teasing, giving and taking away, grinning up at Toni's erratic whimpers, his wrists twisting in the handcuffs that appeared at some point and now secured them to the headboard, hips rocking uselessly in the air and eyes glazed over. He was almost sweet like that, meek and pliant but growing more desperate by the second.

"Please... please João-"

"Hm, please what?" Portugal hummed, nibbling on a nipple.

"Please... my... _oh_."

"Gotta be more specific than that, love." Port smirked, kissing down his chest and belly all the way to his leaking cock. " _Mmm-_ would you look at that? You are getting wet like a girl. How embarrassing!"

"I'm not a- just touch me please..."

"So polite. But if you don't tell me where you want me to touch you how will I know?" He kept teasing.

"My cock, you ass!"

"I didn't know you had a pet birdie too."*

Antonio groaned, not from pleasure but as a response to the terrible joke, which distracted him enough for Portugal to snap a cock ring on him, smirking up at Spain's betrayed look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll get back at me for that one, can't wait." He reached out for the tub of lube and another object in the first drawer of the bedside table. Antonio tugged at his restrains and João leaned in to kiss him, deep and passionately. A kiss shaped like a dance of lips, and tongues petting each other, twisting and curling instinctively, almost adoring. They were both short of breath when he pulled away, whispering through huffs of breath. "Now just relax and let your big brother take care of you, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, please."

João didn't miss a beat, kissing Toni's temple chastely and then migrating down south, coating the fingers of both of his hands with lube. He wasn't in a hurry, opening Antonio with an almost torturous care; gentle movements and tentative licks, avoiding touching his dick on purpose, enjoying the growing desperation of the writhing man in his bed.

"You are truly beautiful right now." He mumbled at some point, looking up at Spain's flushed face and glistering, half-open mouth. "I wish I could have you like this all the time; horny and chained to my bed. Makes me even understand a bit your lifelong obsession to do that to me."

He brought his other hand to his own hole, trying one finger first and then going on with the motions, working on them both, until he was satisfied with the result and Spain was practically begging him through ragged breaths for some release. His thighs were shaking and his hole quivering beautifully, asking to be filled up with something big and hard.

"It's okay kiddo, we are almost there." João assured sweetly, coating the plug he'd taken out earlier in lube and gently inserting it into himself under the unfocused gaze of his lover. The sensation wasn't foreign at all, he was used to it, but it still took him a few moments to adjust to the intrusion.

Finally, he breathed out with a blissed smile curling on his lips, wiping his fingers on the bedsheets.

"Lift your ass." He instructed, grabbing a pillow and pushing it under Spain's behind. "That's it, now that’s gorgeous. Are you ready?"

"I was ready forty minutes ago." Antonio whined and spread his trembling legs even wider as a demonstration. João grinned, leaning forward to peck his cheek one last time, before getting a good grip on Spain's firm thighs and pushing in.

He set a fast pace from the beginning, not leaving Antonio any time to get used to the stretch. In stark contrast with his previous slow torture; deep and fast strokes that rocked them both in an obscene symphony of flesh against flesh, wet sounds and wet breaths and skin glistering with sweat, finger shaped bruises already flourishing alongside the love marks on Spain's skin. He cried out as Portugal hit that sweet spot again, dragging his cock against it, not really bothering to keep his voice down anymore.

"Oh fuck! You are so greedy. Look at your asshole just swallowing my cock, how much you love to be filled without an inch of your life... yeah, just like that, keep taking it, oh this is perfect... you are perfect like that, just tied up and open for my pleasure-"

Antonio laughed weakly, between gasps, at the running commentary from João, arching his back and pulling on his restrains, biceps and chest muscles bulging deliciously with strain.

"Just hurry up and come, you sadist-" He begged, unable to ignore the delicious ache on his dick, hard and swelled, too sensitive and needy but completely ignored, rocking up and down between their bodies, following João's forceful thrusts into his ass. The gentle slaps and barely a second of contact against the skin of their abdomens only made it worse and he just needed to bury it into a tight, wet hole and give it some well-deserved friction. But there would be no satisfaction for him besides the sweet drag in his ass until Portugal had finished.

Luckily, that probably wasn't going to take long, if the way João’s thighs tightened and how erratic his rhythm was becoming was anything to go by.

"Aah- Fuck!"

"Yeah just like that...” Antonio breathed out, barely understandable encouragements slipping between blissed out moans and groans.  “-inside me, c’mon! Fill me up, just leave me nicely loose and leaking your cum I know you want to see it..."

João's hold on his thighs became almost painful as he threw his head back, thrusting erratically the last four of five times before going very still and finally collapsing, exhausted and shaking, on top of his brother.

Antonio let him collect his breath for a minute and then rocked his hips impatiently, whimpering at the pleasant drag of his dick trapped between their bodies. He could feel Port's smile curving against his collarbone and his cock going soft and slipping out.

Antonio winced at the slightly uncomfortable sensation and then rolled his hips again and again, complaining between shaky breaths because now that he wasn't being fucked anymore the urge to come and find release was even stronger. He was unsatisfied yet and very, very needy.

"Sh... it's okay. Patience, kiddo, patience." João whispered, shifting up so he wasn't laying on Antonio's body anymore. He brought three of his fingers down, to rub against Toni's well used asshole, collecting the remains of lube and cum slowly slipping out of it. Antonio moaned, low in this throat, too sensitive there but still enjoying the touch.

Chuckling at his desperation, João took that hand away, crawling a little bit to the side and turning around, head down on the forearm that he was using as support and ass up. The perfect position so Spain could see him gently massaging with the slicked up hand around the base of the plug in his own ass. He took his sweet time pulling it out, with gentle, rocking movements, the lube dripping down his balls and to his spent cock.

Spain watched the show, biting on his lower lip and huffing out labored breaths, eyes dark with desire.

"C’mon... bring that beautiful ass over here, look at it, it just wants to be worked over by some real dick and you left that bitch ring on me on purpose, just look at my cock. Your ass is practically salivating for it, so who's the horny whore now?"

"Oh, that will always be you, sweetie." Port hummed, finally pulling the plug out and discarding it. He took a moment to recompose himself and then rose up, shooting his lover a sly smirk. He positioned himself on top, gently taking the base of Spain's cock in hand and slowly rubbing the tip against the loosened ring of his muscles.

"So what do we say now?"

"Fuck yourself already."

"Nu-uh. Where are your manners, boy?"

Spain rolled his eyes, doing a poor job of masking his messy mix of need and amusement.

"Pretty please, Juanito?"

"See? That easy."

He eased down slowly, closing his eyes and taking in air, then letting it out, legs shaking with the effort.

"Wow... holy shit it feels so huge. This is why I like leaving you to swell like this... mmm… Ow!"

He yelped in surprise, opening his eyes and glaring down as Spain thrust up, burying himself almost completely. But the reprimand died in his mouth at the look in his lover's eyes. The poor guy looked like he was seconds away from losing his mind, so Portugal leaned down, moving in slow and swallow motions to adjust to the girth inside of him, kissing those swollen lips with all the care and affection in the world. He reached under the pillow, pulling out the key from the restrains and unlocking them.

"There, do whatever you please now, sweetie, you behaved so well for me you deserve this."

Spain threw his arms around him, groping João's ass cheek in one hand and holding onto his shoulder with the other. He fucked into him with deep and fast thrusts, groaning and huffing against his neck while João just held onto him, gently cradling his fingers through his brother's hair and mouthing at his temple as they rocked in their intimate cocoon of heat and passion.

Spain's hand left his butt, urgently trying to snatch up the cock-ring clasp without disrupting his rhythm. Finally the damned object flew off and it took Antonio barely a couple of thrusts to finish, biting into João's shoulder to stiffen his moan.

He went limp afterwards, throwing his arms to the side like a starfish and breathing like he'd just run a marathon, absolutely and completely blissed out. João rolled down to lay by his side, closing his eyes to enjoy that unique sensation that only really good sex could bring up. Addictive like a drug and intense like the best cup of coffee. He didn't know for how long they just laid there, recovering their breaths, until Spain's hand tentatively found his, holding it loosely. Portugal squeezed back, turning his head to find his brother already looking at him with an ocean of love in his eyes.

"You lied though."

"Hm?" João raised an eyebrow.

"The neighbors didn't call the police on us."

"Well, why would they if they aren't home right now?"

Antonio shifted on one elbow, gaping as João started laughing.

"You...!"

"Don’t worry. You are staying the weekend and it's only Friday evening. We still have time."

Antonio grumbled something under his breath and then scrambled a bit, throwing his arm over João's middle and resting his head on his chest.

"We have to get cleaned up, porky." Portugal protested. But he still brought his hand up to brush through Antonio's dark locks.

"Just in a little while." But he sounded sleepy and just way too sweet for his own good.

Oh well, they'd probably regret it later, Portugal though as he closed his eyes, a gentle smile grazing his lips.

 

_“Te amo.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *João's bad joke is due to the pact that in Spain "polla" means dick/cock, but also it's a kind of bird. And since Portugal is rumored to have a rooster as a pet, well... nobody said either him or me had a great sense of humor xDD
> 
> The monument mentioned at the beginning is The Monumento aos Restauradores, which commemorates the Portuguese independence from some 60 years of Spanish rule back during the Iberian Union. Check it out, it's really cool.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this and please remember that fanfiction is not a guide for actual sex. They are nations/superhuman so their bodies work differently and can take more. You should _always_ wear condoms and never leave a cock ring on for more than 30 minutes. 
> 
> Please tell me what did you think of this. You can also visit me [here, in my tumblr](http://salytierra.tumblr.com) and babble to me about those dorks! I'd love it ♥


End file.
